Sadness in the Park
by Nehamee
Summary: Danny Takes a walk in the park in his ghost form little does he know people he know well are following


**I don't own anything to do with Danny Phantom**

Danny Phantom was walking in a nearby Park feeling Mighty Depressed and alone he just felt like no one appreciated him for anything he does. He got hunted almost every night by his Parents even if they did think he was just a normal ghost.

He took a sad sigh his once determined green eyes now bowls of sadness , he went and sad on a large rock next to a lake and began to sing softly in his depression not realising all his classmates, Parents, friends and Teacher had followed the hero after a attack on the school to see why he seemed so sad. They were shocked by how sad he seemed.

When he started singing Glowing Green Tears had starting falling softly

_/How could this happen to me by Simple plan/_

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

_/Song Ends/_

Danny Finished singing and let out chocked sob and let out a unearthly scream of both anger and sadness.

"Phantom looks so down and depressed." Maddie looked like she was going to give in to her motherly side and rush out and just embraces him , to tell him everything will be ok. But she stopped herself. Dash watched as his hero just feel apart and just looked saddened , even Paulina felt sorry for the Ghost boy.

Danny Stopped screaming after what seemed a millennium then just breathed heavily and started pounding the rock in which he sat on right then. With each word can 2 hard punches

"Why don't people get it? I do everything I can for this town and all I get is called Freak evil ghost , and people fear me when I save them, At school I get shoved in lockers and bullied because people don't know I am a halfa , their apparent hero. The only one that actually respect me Is my two best friend Sam and tucker." He said.

The hiding humans were now shocked and concerned since ectoplasm was now dripping though the white glove with red spots in it which confused them even more (Apart from Sam and Tucker)

Danny just sobbed more and Looked into the Lake behind him and looked at his appearance.

" I did not want to become half ghost , I can't even cry without being reminded I'm half dead , Half dead because of my ghost hunting obsessed parents." He sighed sadly , and continued. " I don't blame them but I can't help wondering if they would accept me Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom."

That was the final straw for Maddie and she got up shocked and ran over to crying ghost boy who nearly fell into the lake behind him in shock but the tears carried on coming, Jack and the others weren't far behind.

Maddie engulfed him in a hug then Sam then tucker then the English class and Mr. lancer and lastly Mr Fenton.

Danny was startled but lent into Maddie for confect.

"Don't worry Danny we know and still Love you , everything will be ok." Maddie said stroking his white locks while Sam tended to his Beaten Hands and everyone else nodded giving him looks of symmetry

Danny Nodded and soaked into the comfit of the group who know about him and cared

**Cheesy I know but it was late and I fancied doing something different I don't own anything **


End file.
